Stay Out of It, Darien!
by Tina D. Kirk
Summary: Mina is caught holding a romance book! Lita will let her have it, right? Serena only complicates things, and a fight happens. Poor Darien is just a breathing target. ^^;;


Stay Out of It, Darien

Stay Out of It, Darien! 

****

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. I cannot take credit for creating it either. Oh yeah, don't forget to tell me what you think. Blah, blah. Okay, I'm done. Read away!

Mina sat reading one of her all-time favorite books in the park. Sitting on a lone bench, she was fully distracted by the romance novel that she held, and didn't see Lita walking up to her.

"'Red Roses'?" Mina looked up at her. Lita grinned and said, "Sounds like something Darien would like."

Mina shakes her head and laughs. "No, not this book. Darien lives these type of books out in real life."

Lita raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep. Darien and Serena live out the perfect romance." Mina sighed.

Lita put her hands on her hips. "I thought you had quit reading those stupid things."

"Watch what your calling stupid, Paperboy Girl!"

"Hey! No reason to get ugly about it."

Mina stood up, and glared. "You started it! Now get lost and let me finish this thing in peace!"

"How can ANYONE get ANY kind of peace from reading a sappy, melting, icky book like that?"

"Lita!!! Just leave me alone! It's not my fault you don't have a romantic bone in your body!"

Lita glared. "And just what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you couldn't understand a romance story even if you needed to!!!"

"Hey!!"

"It also means you couldn't get melty and fuzzy with a guy even if you wanted to!!!"

"That's not true!!"

"SO?!!"

"That was cruel! Take it back!!!"

"FORGET IT!!"

Just then, Serena appeared next to Lita. "Hey, guys! Am I interrupting anything?"

Mina, still glaring at Lita, answered, "Not anything that couldn't be fixed by a small pinch of romance!"

Lita brought her fists up. "Yeah, I agree! YOU could USE a love life!"

Serena looked puzzled. "What are you two talking about???"

"You meanie!" Mina spluttered. "Tell her, Serena! There's absolutely NOTHING wrong with my love life!"

"That's right, Serena!" Lita nodded fiercely. "Tell her how meaningless it is for her to be reading those stupid romance books 24/7 hoping that a cute guy will come along and solve her romance problems! She'll listen to you, 'cause you live it already!"

"What?" Serena looked even more lost.

"Jerk!!" Mina yelled, waving her finger at Lita. She drops her book.

"Romance runner!"

"Paperboy gawker!!!"

"Wannabe Serena who needs a guy!"

"Ohhhh!!! You... You!!!"

Serena mouths quietly to herself, 'Wannabe Serena who needs a guy?' Lita and Mina are glaring at each other. Serena puts her hand up. "HOLD IT!!!"

Lita and Mina look at her.

"This is NOT right!" Serena strikes her 'speech' pose. She points at the girls. "You two should NOT be arguing like this!!" Serena puts her hand on her hip and touches the other to her head. "There's plenty of girl romantics out there, AND there are many guys that will take you two!"

"WHAT?" Lita and Mina cry together.

"You both have nothing to fear! There are guys out there that will take you both! Neither one of you are hopeless yet!!" 

Lita puts her hands on her hips. "What?! Take me!??? Who asked you, Miss Moon Princess?"

Mina glared at Serena. "Don't bring guys into this, Serena! We all know you have Darien. Big whoop."

Serena's eyes get big. "Hey! Don't be bitter! It's not my fault that my hunny loves me."

"Oh quit bragging!" Lita rolled her eyes.

"'Some guy will take us.' Bah!" Mina said. "Why don't you try to remember just how hunk-less you were before you figured out that Darien was Tuxedo Mask, Serena!!!"

"Don't bring Darien into this!"

"Why not?" Lita asked. "You bring him into everything else!"

"Do not!" Serena replied.

"Do TOO!" Lita and Mina yelled back.

"DO nnoooott!!!" Serena wailed. "I DO NOT!!!!"

"Don't be such a baby, Serena!" Lita blurted.

"Yeah, you're going to make us have to call the WAAAAH-bulance." Mina added.

"OH!!! You two are going to get it!" Serena growled.

"Really?" Lita crossed her arms. "I'd like to see how, Princess!"

"Grrrrr!!!" 

"Lita, knock it off!" Mina yelled. 

"Thank you, Mina." Serena said.

"You know that Tuxedo Mask will come to her rescue and then she wouldn't HAVE to beat you. He would!"

"MINA!!!"

"Hush, Serena!"

"Stuff it, Lita!"

Suddenly, Darien appears behind Lita. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"STAY OUT OF IT, DARIEN!!!!" The girls yell together. Darien's eyes widen. 

The three girls continue arguing- very loudly. 

Darien scratches his head and thinks for a moment. (It's hard to think over all of the arguing that's going on.) Finally, he shrugs. "I'm going to get ice cream. I'll catch you guys later." Darien says. Then he turns and walks away, saying over his shoulder, "I'm going by myself, okay?"

Serena turns around after five seconds. (Lita and Mina still arguing behind her.) "Ice cream??? By yourself?!?!" She starts running after Darien. "Wait for me, Darien!!!"

Lita and Mina look up to see Serena and Darien leaving the park.

"Where did they go?" Mina asked.

"I heard the words 'ice cream'." Offered Lita.

"Hmm. That sounds good."

"Yeah... It does."

"Want to?" Mina asked smiling.

"Why not?" Lita grinned.

Both girls started walking after Serena and Darien. Their fight has already been forgotten.

Dropped by Mina and left on the ground, the book 'Red Roses' lies in the park.

****

The End


End file.
